dont look
by Brychat
Summary: un secreto o una perversión?. y pensar que todo comenzó por hacer el aseo. BxY. capitulo único.


Hace 1000 años que no escribía por estos lados... aunque no sé porque tantas molestias si todos sabemos que en mis historias no digo nada xD... ya lo decía yo, no puedo mezclar episodios esquizofrénicos con realidad, pero bueno a pesar de todo aquí me tienen, hablando muchas cosas pero sin decir nada y no voy al punto xD...

Ya me cayo y disfruten...

**Genero**: Shonen-ai

**Parejas**:BryanxYuriy

**Disclaimer**: bley no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no hago estoy por algún beneficio de lucro, créanme que si así fuera no ganaría nada... díganme quien se molesta en leer historias tan malas ( yo no lo haría ¬¬)

**Notas:**

•·.·´¯·.·• : cambio de escena.

**¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-' DON'T LOOK ¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'**

-¡Agh!... con un...- exclamaron sin terminar la frase.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó el recién llegado, mirando desde el marco de la puerta mientras sostenía unas cajas.

-Nada...- miró su dedo hinchado y amoratado.

-Ay no... Bryan.

-No es nada... sólo fue un golpe- sonrió galantemente disimulando su dolor, a medida que el pelirrojo se acercaba.

-Mira...- alzó lo que parecía ser un jarrón.- rompiste el regalo que nos dio el kot.- le reclamó al pelilavanda.

-Es bueno saber que te preocupas por mi.- ironizó y salió de la habitación.

La sala principal estaba adornada con un sin fin de cajas, papeles de diario, trapos viejos, y hasta pequeños insectos hacían gala de presencia entre tanto desorden.

Los muebles eran tapados por viejas prendas de vestir, las puertas eran obstaculizadas por bolsas de basuras y más y más cajas. El aire tenia un olor enrarecido y por cada cosa que era levantada salía polvo. Todo indicaba sólo una cosa. Aseo del mes.

-¿Cómo es que nos caben tantas cosas??- preguntó el pelilavanda a la nada.

-Todo es tu culpa.- respondieron tras él.- A ti te gusta guardar tanta basura.

-Basura dices... basura- habló ofendido.-esto...- levantó una caja con una colección de discos- esto es una recopilación de discos invaluables y de grato contenido musical.

-No vas a volver a escuchar esos discos- afirmó muy seguro el pelirrojo.

-Claro que si.- se defendió. Yuriy empujó una caja hasta la cocina y siguió ordenando.

El tiempo no es nada comparado con los gratos momento que se disfrutan en pareja. Llevaban 3 años viviendo en un apartamento y hacía unos 6 años que eran una pareja estable. Simplemente todo fue una sorpresa, pues nunca se tuvieron fe como novios y menos aún como convivientes... pero con un poco de paciencia y muchas noches de reconciliación, se dieron cuenta de que no podían estar lejos el uno del otro.

Ambos empezaron su relación siendo unos chiquillos y ahora se podía decir que eran dos adultos responsables, con trabajos bien remunerados, vivían en un modesto departamento y sin preocupaciones, además tenían cerca a sus amistades para planear cualquier actividad, ya sea un cumpleaños, aniversario, navidades, años nuevos, entre otros.

-Oye...- le llamó la atención el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué es esto?- levantó su mano mostrando una especie de caja pequeña de color negra.

-No lo sé.- se acercó hasta el pelirrojo y tomó el objeto.- Es un video (VHS).- afirmó.

-A caso será...- le dirigió una mirada un tanto sugestiva al pelilavanda.

-Imposible.- contestó leyendo la mente de Yuriy.

-Tienes razón.- se tranquilizó.- ¿Y si es...?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Podríamos verla- propuso Bryan como solución.

-olvídalo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es una...perversión- contestó tímidamente el pelirrojo.

-¿Perversión?...- se cuestionó Bryan, para mirar a su novio.- ¿Desde cuándo gravar un video mientras lo hacemos es una perversión?

-Me hace sentir como un actor de película porno.- escalofríos recorrieron su espalda.

-Yuriy por favor.- regañó Bryan.

-Y no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que lo botes...- amenazó el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco?

-Sí, tienes razón. Si lo botas cualquiera podría recogerlo y verlo.- empezó a analizar la situación y su tono de voz se ensombreció.

-Yuriy, estás balbuceando.

-Mejor llévalo a que lo incineren.- propuso a su lavanda novio.

-Ni hablar.- dijo en tono autoritario.

-Pero...¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero verlo.- le dio la espalda al pelirrojo para empezar a caminar hacia la video casetera.

-No, no, no, no.- articulaba el pelirrojo corriendo tras su novio plantándose por delante de la televisión evitando que colocara el video.

-Está bien...voy a quemarlo, pero...- detuvo sus palabras y dibujó una sonrisita libidinosa.-... hoy haremos lo que **yo** quiera.

-¿Lo qué tu quieras?- preguntó inquieto.

-Así es.- afirmó con su cabeza y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Miró al pelirrojo, el cual volvió a sentir escalofríos en su espalda. Bryan comenzó a acercarse a Yuriy diminuyendo la distancia de sus rostros. Mientras lo miraba a los ojos lo encaminó hacia el sofá haciendo que el menor cayera de espaldas entre los cojines. El pelilavanda se colocó encima del otro ruso. Una de sus manos sostenía el video moviéndolo tentadoramente y la otra mano la usaba de apoyo para no caer completamente sobre su novio.

-¿Qué me dices?- su aliento chocó en los labios de yuriy.

-De acuerdo.- se resignó. El pelilavanda sonrió satisfecho y se levantó.

Caminó hacia el perchero y tomó su abrigo. Besó a yuriy y se marchó en dirección al basurero dispuesto a quemar el dichoso video.

Una vez que partió, el pelirrojo siguió con la limpieza, pero no del todo tranquilo. Ahora debía soportar quizás no sentarse en una semana por darle en el gusto a su novio. 'mejor le hubiera dicho que lo viéramos' pensaba, 'además no tiene nada de malo. Sólo somos Bryan y yo haciendo el amor. ¿Cuál es el crimen?' seguía reprendiéndose mentalmente entre tanto rellenaba unas bolsas con ropa. 'peroooo...siempre está la posibilidad de hacer otro'

Pasó una hora y el pelilavanda regresó al apartamento.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó yuriy.

-Lo hice.

-¿En serio?- volvió a preguntar sin creer lo que decía Bryan.

-Sí.

-Y no te daba curiosidad de saber...

-¿Quieres verlo?- le preguntó interrumpiendo su palabras.

-Quizás sólo una parte.

-Ya lo sabia.- sacó el video del abrigo y se lo entregó.

Fueron hasta el televisor. El pelirrojo comenzó a cerrar las cortinas de los grandes ventanales del departamento.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestionó Bryan haciéndose el desentendido.

-No quiero que piensen que somos unos degenerados.

-Sólo...trae el video.- tomó el objeto una vez que Yuriy se lo pasó y lo colocó en la video casetera. Ambos se acomodaron en el sillón y esperaron que las imágenes desfilaran ante sus ojos.

"_el tigre es un animal territorial y solitario que prefiere habitar en bosques densos, pero también en áreas abiertas__..."_

-mmm... no recuerdo esta parte.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Yuriy con 'algo' de temor.

-Recuerdas esa vez que te fuiste de viaje por una semana.- comenzó con su explicación Bryan.

-Si...

-Lo que pasa es que te extrañaba y encontré nuestro video, y me disponía verlo pero entonces me dije que sería mucho mejor verlo contigo.- se excusaba entrelazando sus dedos con los de Yuriy.- así que coloqué el video encima del televisor.

-Aja...pero eso no explica porqué estamos viendo un documental de tigres.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo. Cuando encontré nuestro video también hallé otros videos que nos había prestado el neko, entonces lo llamé para que viniera a buscarlos y creo que intercambié los videos.- finalizó colocando cara de niño travieso.

-Tú...eres...un...idiota.- los ojos árticos se afilaron.- ¡¿En qué pensabas?!.- a cada palabra que decía lanzaba un manotazo a su 'despistado' novio.

Éste intentaba esquivar los golpes y de paso calmar a Yuriy.

-Tranquilo...- esquivando un golpe.- vamos a casa de Kai. Pedimos el video y ya está.

-Claro...- arrojando un ultimo golpe.- si serás estúpido.

Yuriy sacó a rastras al pelilavanda del departamento. Subieron al vehículo y emprendieron viaje a casa de Kai y Rei.

**•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•**

-¿Bryan? ¿Yuriy? ¿Qué hacen acá??- preguntó con inocencia el gato.

-Venimos a recoger un video que te entregó Bryan por equivocación- habló nervioso yuriy.

-Si... esperaba que me explicaran 'eso'.- respondió seriamente Rei.

-¿Viste el video?- el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

-Claro que lo vi... y no sabía como 'eso' había llegado hasta acá.

-Ay no.- exclamó Bryan.- pero... todo está bien. Digo, hay parejas que lo hacen, además éramos muy jóvenes en ese tiempo.

-Muy jóvenes.- repitió el pelirrojo.- No somos unos pervertidos, bueno quizás Bryan si...pero... hasta tú y Kai pudieron haberlo hecho.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Kai, quien había escuchado todo desde el sofá.

-Queremos el video.- dijo el pelilavanda.

-Aquí lo tienes.- Rei le extendió el video. Yuriy lo tomó y salió de la casa de kai mientras que Bryan les devolvía la película correcta.

A medida que avanzaba Yuriy leía el titulo del video "alíen II" dijo mentalmente.

-Bryan.- lo llamó cuando éste estuvo a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Éste no es nuestro video

-¿Cómo que no es?- tomó el aparato y leyó el titulo.- Alíen II...oh no.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- el pelirrojo empezaba a impacientarse.

-Ese mismo día arrendé varías películas, las cuales no vi, pero si no las devolvía a tiempo me cobrarían una fortuna. Así que tomé los videos, los guardé...y, bueno...

-¡Tú hiciste que!- gritó.

-No quería pagar las multas de la tienda... sería una tontería pagar tanto por películas que ni siquiera vi.

-¡Idiota!- un manotazo se depositó en el pecho del ojilavanda.- ¡sabes cuántas personas deben haber visto nuestro video!

-No hay de que preocuparse. Iremos a la tienda.-lo tomó de la mano para llegar hasta la tienda de videos.

En todo el trayecto que llevaban, Bryan no estaba preocupado si es que Kai o Rei hubiesen visto el video, quizás hasta podrían haber aprendido una o dos cosas, sin embargo el que esa película haya sido vista por personas desconocidas lo desconcertaba, pues como lo había dicho yuriy se sentía como una estrella de película porno, de ésas con muy mal presupuesto y sin música de fondo.

-Bien... busquemos... alíen I, III, IV, no está.- dijo Bryan.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no está?

-Pues... no está... oye- llamó su atención.

-Ya la encontraste- exclamó esperanzado el pelirrojo.

-Aquí está tiempos violentos... auch.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- otro golpe al pecho de su novio.

-Preguntemos al encargado.- sugirió.

Fueron hasta la caja, donde se encontraba el vendedor. Un hombre que no sobrepasaba los 30 años, usaba unos lentes gruesos con marco negro y una camiseta manga corta.

-Buenas tardes.- saludó Yuriy con cortesía.- Quisiéramos arrendar alíen II

el vendedor buscó en la computadora.

-Se la llevaron.

-¿Y quién se la llevó?- preguntó muy calmado, quizás demasiado.

-No le puedo revelar eso. Es información confidencial.- argumentó el vendedor.

-Ud. No entiende- esta vez hablaba Bryan.- él,- refiriéndose a su novio.- vio alíen I y alíen III, pero la II no la ha visto así que no entiende la trama de la película.

-Es una verdadera lastima.- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Me puede acompañar un momento.- le propuso Bryan al vendedor para que lo siguiera, alejándose de la pantalla del computador mientras cierto pelirrojo observaba la dirección de quién había arrendado el dichoso video.- bien... ¿cuánto quiere?

-¿Me está ofreciendo dinero?

-Sí. Estoy ofreciéndole dinero.- respondió hastiado el pelilavanda.- ¿Cuánto quiere?

-750 mil yenes.- dijo sin más preámbulos el vendedor.

-Es broma, ¿Cierto?

-Necesito pagar el alquiler.- se defendió.

-Bryan.- llamaron.- Ya no importa.

-¿Estás seguro?

-si, si- respondió el pelirrojo tomando la mano de su novio llevándolo fuera de la tienda.

**•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•**

-¿Seguro qué es aquí?

-57 J, 58 K, 59 L- murmuraba el pelirrojo.- 60 M. Aquí es.- detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta nombrada.

-Bien.- Bryan se acercó a la puerta haciendo el ademán de golpear, pero se detuvo.- ¿y si nos reconoce?- preguntó a su novio.

-No lo hará.

-Tienes razón.- se detuvo de nuevo.- Pero...cuando teníamos 13 años, Ian nos mostró unos naipes con mujeres desnudas y te aseguro que vi a una anciana que tenía el mismo parecido a la chica del 7 de trébol.

-Amorcito... golpea la puerta.- Bryan hizo caso. Se escuchó el sonido hueco, de los 3 golpes que dio, por todo el pasillo. Esperaron a que los cerrojos fueran abiertos para enfrentar a la persona detrás de la puerta.

-¡Hola!.- exclamó, con un marcado entusiasmo, un hombre de unos 40 años, rechoncho y de baja estatura.

Tanto Bryan como Yuriy se miraron, para luego mirar al hombre frente a ellos.

-Ud... ¿Nos reconoce?- preguntó Bryan.

-¿Debería?- levantó la ceja el hombrecillo.

-No, no.- respondieron ambos rusos.

-Adelante, adelante. Estaba apunto de comer.- el apartamento no era la gran cosas. De un solo ambiente, con cocina, comedor y dormitorio en una misma habitación mientras que el baño estaba tan sólo a unos metros. Era fácil reconocer que estaban ante un hombre soltero.- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Vinimos a intercambiar una película.- comenzó hablar yuriy.

-¿Tienen hambre? Puedo descongelar otra cena.- habló nuevamente el hombre, pero esta vez con más entusiasmo al tiempo que iba al refrigerador y sacaba una variedad de cenas congeladas.

-No, no, no.- el pelirrojo junto con Bryan seguían al hombrecito por la cocina.- sólo queremos el video.

-Tengo pollo con salsa blanca, carne criolla ahumada, pavo con perejil.- nombraba sin prestar atención al creciente nerviosismo de Yuriy.

-Con el video sería suficiente.- contestó Bryan, quien se quedo observando uno de los platillos para microondas.- jum carne criolla...¡Oye!

-Concéntrate.- le llamó la atención el pelirrojo golpeando su mano.- En fin...nosotros vinimos por la película alíen II.

-Oh si... justo ahora iba a verla. ¿Quieran verla conmigo?

-¡NO!- negaron los rusos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Se la queremos intercambiar por ésta.- Bryan le mostró la verdadera cinta.

-mmm...no, me gusta más ésta.- se disponía a colocarla.

-No puede hacer eso... porque la cinta está hecha de titanio.- mintió el pelirrojo.

-Eso no es cierto.- corrigió el hombre.

-¿Ah no?.- la ansiedad lo estaba matando. Tantos años aprendiendo a controlar sus sentimientos y emociones se habían ido a la mierda.

-Claro que no... trabajo haciendo videos.

-Escuchaste eso Yuriy, él hace videos.- enfatizó la frase antes dicha por aquel extraño personaje.

-¡Vamos a ver la película!- propuso nuevamente el hombrecito.

-Ve por la cinta Bill!.- exclamó el pelirrojo de la nada.- ¡Bill!...- llamó.- ¿Bill?.- esta vez miró al ruso lavanda que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Yo soy Bill?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-ve por el video.- siseó.- ¿Señor?.- se dirigió al hombre que sostenía la película en sus manos.- Si coloca ese video se expone a una grave infección.

-¿En serio?.- cuestionó incrédulo.

-Así es..dile Bill- Bryan permaneció en silencio hasta cuando recibió un codazo para ayudarlo a salir de su mutismo.

-Claro...- se inquietó el pelilavanda.- quieres que le diga.- hablaba con el otro ruso.

-Si...vamos dile.- lo incitó a continuar el pelirrojo.

-Lo que ocurre es que ese video está hecho a base de una cinta de cloruro altamente peligrosa para las personas.

-Hum... nunca había escuchado hablar de eso.- respondió el hombre.

-Son nuevos.- esta vez habló Yuriy.- y si se reproducen en alguna video casetera puede ser responsable de una infección pandémica.

-No puedo creerlo.- colocó la película encima del televisor, para luego limpiarse las manos en su ropa y alejarse del mueble.

-Bill ve por el video.- ordenó.- ¿Bill?.- Miró a Bryan con reproche. Éste exclamó un "ya voy" para tomar el video.

Se despidieron del viejo y salieron del departamento.

**•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•**

-Espero que valga la pena.- reclamaba el pelirrojo a Bryan, quien colocaba el video y se disponían a mirarlo cenando comida china.

Pusieron atención a las imágenes. Yuriy levantó una ceja y Bryan dibujó una sonrisa lujuriosa. Ambos cambiaron la posición de sus cabezas como si estuvieran siguiendo alguna imagen complicada de enfocar.

-¿Cómo hicimos eso?- Yuriy salió de su mutismo.

-Éramos más jóvenes.- respondió Bryan.

-¿Y por qué ya no lo hacemos?- volvió a preguntar, pero su respuesta llegó cuando escucharon por las bocinas del televisor como se rompía una lámpara.

-Con que eso fue lo que le paso a esa lámpara.- concluyó Bryan.- Fue tu culpa.

-¿Qué?- protestó indignando.- Ésa no es mi pierna.- apuntando a la pantalla.

-Claro que si.- colocando pausa.

-No lo dejes así.

-¿Por qué no?

-Nos vemos ridículos.- expresó el pelirrojo. Bryan colocó play nuevamente.- aja... ya vamos a terminar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por tu expresión.

-¿Cuál expresión?

-Ésa que colocas cuando ya vas a correrte.- dijo de lo más normal imitando la expresión de Bryan mostrando una mueca deforme y graciosa.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que si

el pelilavanda se levantó del sofá.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó a su novio.

-A mostrarte esa expresión- lo desafió.

-Bien.- también se levantó desabrochándose el pantalón.

Ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad de la habitación y el único ruido audible fue una lámpara rompiéndose.

-¡¡BRYAN!!

**¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-' FIN ¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'**

Estaba tan seca de ideas que no me quedó de otra que basarme en mi serie favorita (mad about you) que por cierto se las recomiendo...En fin espero haya sido de su agrado...y aprovecho para decir que ahora si me retiro por tiempo indefinido de FF, pero sólo como escritora, pues por nada del mundo me privaría de leer historias tan buenas como las que aquí puedo encontrar.

Se cuidan. No se olviden de dejar RR

Nos estamos leyendo. n/n


End file.
